


Вулканский чай

by Siimes



Series: Драбблы G-PG-13 [40]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Smarm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Тувок готовил вулканский чай для капитана Сулу, но никогда не предлагал его капитану Джейнвэй.





	Вулканский чай

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Takihara  
> Действие происходит после эпизода 3х02 «Flashback».

Служа на «Эксельсиоре», Тувок никогда не имел своей целью карьерное продвижение. Люди в большинстве своём разочаровывали и заставляли сомневаться в выбранном профессиональном пути. Поэтому острые замечания сослуживцев о связи между вулканским чаем, который Тувок по собственному побуждению готовил капитану Сулу, и повышением он расценивал как нелогичные и чересчур эмоциональные и вскоре начал игнорировать. Много позже, размышляя над тем, что послужило причиной его инициативы, Тувок пришёл к выводу: это было подсознательное желание выразить то уважение, что он испытывал по отношению к умному, отважному, преданному и сильному духом человеку.

Просто однажды Тувок заметил, наблюдая за капитаном Сулу, что тому очень нравился вулканский чай. Вернее, этот напиток что-то значил для него. Капитан Сулу делал первый глоток и довольно улыбался, в то время как его взгляд на мгновение становился рассеянным и устремлялся куда-то вдаль. Мыслями он переносился далеко от «Эксельсиора», и Тувок предполагал, что иногда это было путешествие не только сквозь пространство, но и время.

Однако, при всём уважении, эгоцентризм людей и их желание подгонять всех под свои стандарты и мерки были свойственны и капитану Сулу. Даже после долгого перерыва и возвращения в Звёздный Флот Тувок замечал эти черты и в остальных и уже почти был готов отнести их к характеристикам всей расы землян. Пока не встретил совсем другого капитана.

Тувок сразу понял, что Кэтрин Джейнвэй отличалась от всех людей, с кем ему приходилось служить прежде. Ещё в первую встречу ей удалось удивить его. Она стояла перед тремя адмиралами Звёздного Флота и слушала его выговор за несоблюдение надлежащих тактических процедур, поджав губы и гордо приподняв подбородок. Вероятность того, что Джейнвэй оценит замечания как совет, была крайне мала, но всё же так и случилось.

Это привлекло внимание Тувока, и он стал наблюдать за своей новой знакомой. Вскоре можно было сделать вывод, что чего в Кэтрин Джейнвэй нет, так это человеческого эгоцентризма. Напротив, её чувство ответственности побуждало ставить интересы других превыше собственных. Она принимала на себя все последствия своих поступков и приказов и не позволяла другим отвечать за это. Особенно большое впечатление на Тувока произвело глубокое уважение и искренний интерес Джейнвэй к другим культурам. Она широко открытыми глазами и, казалось, всем своим существом впитывала всё происходящее на  _kolinahr_  его дочери Асил. А после сказала ему, что большей чести, чем возможность присутствовать на важном семейном событии друга, ей не мог оказать ни один адмирал Звёздного Флота.

Связь, которая образовалась между ними за время их дружбы, была настолько крепкой, что капитан Джейнвэй стала самым близким ему человеком среди невулканцев. Доверие и логика позволили попросить только её быть его  _pyllora_  — проводником, советником, — когда появилось искусственное воспоминание о девочке над пропастью. Этот случай, разделённые с Джейнвэй воспоминания о времени службы на «Эксельсиоре», побудил Тувока вновь проанализировать его взаимоотношения с капитанами, под чьим началом ему довелось служить. Времени на размышления у него было предостаточно — доктор прописал ему пару дней отдыха, чтобы дать возможность мозгу полностью восстановить своё функционирование после того вреда, что причинил вирус. И теперь Тувок сидел за столиком в пустой столовой и задумчиво помешивал ложкой пломиковый суп а-ля Ниликс. Напротив него устроилась Джейнвэй с чашечкой ароматного горячего кофе.

— Капитан, — внезапно обратился он к ней, откладывая ложку в сторону, — хотите, я сделаю вам вулканский чай?

Кэтрин подняла задумчивый взгляд на космос в иллюминаторе за его спиной, затем посмотрела на него и мягко улыбнулась.

— Нет, Тувок, — она отрицательно покачала головой, — спасибо. Нам с вами чай не нужен, — Кэтрин протянула правую руку и легко похлопала ладонью по его левому предплечью.

Тувок чуть наклонил голову вперёд, мгновение анализируя значение её ответа, и повторил земной жест, накрывая руку Джейнвэй своей и отвечая на предлагаемую поддержку — не как уважающий своего капитана лейтенант, но как давний друг.

Январь, 2018


End file.
